


Small Mercies

by Dragoniped



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Two characters are fighting over who looks better in a dress. Burn and Gazel must be in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a year ago from a prompt by a friend.

Burn and Gazel walked silently down the corridor, having been rudely awakened minutes before. Gazel was wearing a long nightshirt and a pair of shorts in matching baby blue, while Burn was simply wearing a pair of bright red boxers. Gazel had flushed an almost identical shade when he saw burn and had forced the impatient red-head to at least wrap a blanket around himself. Surprisingly, Burn, in his half asleep state, actually listened and now had a black blanket adorned with tulips draped lazily over his shoulders. Heat, Nepper and Iq walked a small distance ahead of their captains as they led them toward the commotion. Both Nepper and Heat were fully dressed in their kits while Iq was wearing a two piece pajama set with unbelievably fluffy looking kittens on it.

“It’s right around this corner,” Nepper called behind him as he started to jog. Heat matched Nepper's speed with Iq walking quickly behind them. Both captains ignored their team mates speeding up and continued walking slowly.

As the group approached the room they began to hear voices. At first Burn thought that they were getting closer a lot quicker than they should at the speed they were moving at but after a while he worked out that the two female voices were actually getting louder, trying to shout over the top of each other.

“No _I_ do!” A fiery female voice screeched as they got closer. Burn easily identified the voice as one of his team mates: Rean.

“As if!” Another voice shouted back, this one being easily identified by Gazel as Diamond Dust’s own Ic.

Upon entering the room both captains were surprised at what they saw. Both girls were facing off against each other with annoyance etched clearly into their faces, but that wasn’t the only surprising thing. Both girls stood there, glaring at each other, in _dresses_!

Rean was wearing a deep red dress that went to her knees with a bow around the waist and matching pumps.  Her hair was completely down and she had a small red bow hair clip on the side where she had moved her bangs to make a fringe. She also wore shiny red earrings that were shaped like little bows.

Ic was wearing a dress that was a light purple (a few shades lighter than her hair) and went down to a few centimeters above the middle of her thigh. She had several frills on the bottom part of her dress which matched the wavy purple bracelet she was wearing and the pattern on the front of her shoes. Along the side of her head two small identical plaits ran before joining up at the back of her head to form a bigger plait. The way it was done made the plait look a lot like an olive wreath but, unlike most olive wreaths, this one was made of hair, and was purple.

Despite all the shouting, it was impossible to know what the girls were talking about because they never said what it was that they did better than the other. The noise did however wake up the half asleep captains. Now that they were awake, it didn't take long for Burn to get annoyed.

“Shut up!” He yelled, shocking the girls into silence. “You,” he snarled, pointing at Ic, “tell us what you two are arguing about.” Rean started to protest but was silenced by a warning glare from Burn, he really did hate being woken up.

“It’s Rean’s fault.” Ic stated matter-of-factly. “She said that she looks better in a dress than me when my looks obviously out rank hers.” Rean shouted back a ‘that’s not true’ while both captains looked on dumbfounded.

“You mean to tell me, that we were woken up at **2 O’CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING JUST BECAUSE YOU TO HAD A FIGHT OVER SUCH A PATHETIC THING?** ” Burn yelled, making Iq (the only one there who wasn't used to his temper) flinch.

“Well she won’t admit that _I_ look better than her!” Rean replied, raising her own voice. This had the effect of a rock down a cliff: causing a massive landslide of shouts and screams. Ic and Rean screamed at each other in increasingly raising pitches while burn yelled until his face matched his hair, and even then he didn't stop.

In the commotion, nobody noticed the cool-as-ice captain slip away back to bed. He saw no reason to try to stop them, after all, he couldn't hear them from his room.

 

* * *

****The following morning Gazel was in a great mood. Not only was Ic being quieter than usual and Rean avoiding any members of Diamond Dust (these actually had no affect on his mood) but Burn had lost his voice from all the shouting the previous day! ' _I wonder what other things they could argue about,'_ he mused.

 


End file.
